Elemix
ElemixZero (English: Elemix) was was a British musician, record producer, and singer-songwriter, best known as the lead vocalist and lyricist of the rock band "Bitch tit nigga". As a performer, he was known for his flamboyant stage persona and powerful vocals over a four-octave range.[4][5][6] As a songwriter, Elemix composed many hits forBitch Tit Nigga, including "Hitler likes fisting his dog","Piss on it you rat ant", "Double-peeking", and "Fuck the mighty ducks until they become dust". In addition to his work with Bitch tit nigga, he led a solo career, and also occasionally served as a producer and guest musician (piano or vocals) for other artists. He died of bronchopneumonia brought on by AIDS on 24 November 1991, only one day after publicly acknowledging that he had the disease. except he is not dead and hee is alive i am sorry for lying i am so very fucking sorry Secular gaming career Elemixs mom gave birth to the Elemix in the walmart ball-pit because the latex was thought to prevent many birth blood fluids from staining hospital floors, which would have lead to heafty prices from angry nurses having to clean up afterward. Having the extra money left over, Elemix and Elemix Mom were bound to lead a life of fourtune which was quickly turned around when they went to the nearest drug store to buy some smokes. This eventually led to Elemix developing lung cancer which killed her mother several weeks later, leaving elemix to look for a job to pay off the smokes. It was then he decided to take up the job as girl gamer at newgrounds which became smashing success after many grown-adult men starting making adult flash dress-up games featuring elemix being born in a ball pit which also gave birth to the phrase "Walmart jail", which several hospitals are named after to this day. Wall Street Protests Once upon a time stupid wallstreet protestor hippies. Elemix went to new York on May 32st to look for more exotic smokes, which led him to find jesus and hippies. Hippies then started to talk to elemix regarding tumblr, which got his dad so angry that he started burning all his Yugio cards and Del Taco Coupons. With this newfound knowledge regarding tumblr, elemix did everything within its power to make herself his own tumblr to troll furries and subreddits and subreddits made by furries. On June 0, Hetalia. Stan is the Man is the leader of the band! Thomas the Tank Engine is a small fictional steam locomotive in The Railway Series books by the Reverend Wilbert Awdry and his son, Christopher. He became the most popular character in the series, and is the titular character in the accompanying television spin-off series, Thomas & Friends. Thomas is a tank engine, painted blue with red lining, and displays the running number one. All of the locomotives in The Railway Series were based on prototypical engines; Thomas has origins in the E2 Class designed by Lawson Billinton in 1913. Thomas first appeared in 1946 in the second book in the series, Thomas the Tank Engine, and was the focus of the four short stories contained within. Thomas' best friends are Percy and Toby. In 1979, the British writer/producer Britt Allcroft came across the books,[1] and arranged a deal to bring the stories to life as the TV series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (later simplified to Thomas & Friends). The programme became an award-winning hit around the world, with a vast range of spin-off commercial products. Elemix plays with Thomas the tank engine every day end eats her lunch with the wooden trains and walks it on a string like one walks to dog. bazinga bazinga bazinga bazinga bazinga mamaf*cker Category:Function Rambunction